This invention relates to reading apparatus for chip cards (such as telephone cards, patient cards money cards) of a type having a housing with a receiving slot or pocket, for receiving an inserted chip card therein, there being mounted in the receiving pocket a slidable sled for opposing the chip card with a spring force (the slide's movement being limited by a stop) and contact springs and a circuit board.
A known reader with contact apparatus is disclosed in German Gebrauchsmuster DE-GM 85 29 580. In this case, contact noses on contact spring clips extend through openings in a wall of a receiving pocket for a chip card (plastic card having an electronic chip therein, sometimes referred to as a logic or smart card). An electrical coupling with the chip card takes place within the device via these outwardly extending contact noses. The ends of the contact springs at the device are in fixed contact with analyzing electronics. The ends of the contact springs at the chip card, springingly and releasably, contact surfaces of the chip card. U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,578 to Reichart et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,630 to Schuder et al. disclose readers having as contact apparatus movable contact springs and slits. Also in these cases, contact noses on contact springs stick out of the slits. Between the ends of the contact springs at the devices and analyzing electronics there are flexible lead couplings, for example, conductive foil or flat cable. These flexible lead connections have the disadvantage that because of work environments and mechanical requirements, they can be ripped or broken. Further, using this structure causes friction damage to the contact surfaces of the chip cards, which can lead to increased wear of these contact surfaces.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a reduced friction contacting for the chip card and to avoid use of flexible lead connections.